


display.

by bitterheart



Series: namkianga. [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Exhibitionism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterheart/pseuds/bitterheart
Summary: Gilgamesh and Enkidu both like to show off.





	display.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/gifts).

It's easy for people to be wrong about Enkidu, to see them and make assumptions of what they are capable of, or what they are not. It's easy to to look at their delicate wrists and dainty features and walk away without even once considering they are capable of even half of what they can do.

The citizens of Uruk are slowly learning otherwise. Gilgamesh knows that Enkidu is truly like and there's a certain pleasure that comes from showing it off to anyone who will watch, provided they are sensible enough to watch from a safe distance. Uruk has seen storms and floods and fires. They have seen what kind of damage nature can do.

Enkidu, made from the earth, Gilgamesh's perfect equal shaped from clay, can do much worse than anything Uruk has ever seen.

It's been two hours since the start of their battle now. Gilgamesh has stripped out of his armour and discarded broken weapons across the plain that is serving as their battlefield. He is dripping with sweat that shines in the afternoon sun and yet, Enkidu stands across from him with a smile, looking no different to how they did when the fight first started, the only sign at all is the dirt on the hem of their robe, the tears in the material where Gilgamesh's weapons have pierced through.

Their eyes are bright, shining with how much they are enjoying themselves, and Gilgamesh throws his bent sword onto the ground as he reaches into his treasury for another.

This isn't the kind of fight where Gilgamesh would need to open the Gate of Babylon. His fights with Enkidu are completely unlike his fights with any other. This is a dance, a flirtation with blood and sharpened steel. The objective of this fight is not to win quite as much as it is to play, to enjoy themselves.

Gilgamesh leaps forward with his sword raised and Enkidu dodges out of the way of each slash, their footwork a mirror of his, a step back for each of his steps forward until the momentum shifts and it's Enkidu driving into Gilgamesh's space with nothing more than a spear, its wooden handle making dull noises each time it meets the edge of Gilgamesh's blade until Enkidu knocks it hard enough to loosen his grip on it. Gilgamesh recovers and swings again but Enkidu lifts their hand, stopping its path with their palm against the flat of the blade and their spear against Gilgamesh's hand, pressing until he loosens his grip. 

Enkidu forces Gilgamesh's sword from his grasp, steadying their grip on it before setting the edge of it against Gilgamesh's throat. They smile, fond and gentle, before kissing him. It's too light, too brief, too much of a tease for Gilgamesh's liking but the sword stops him from leaning forward and seeking more.

Enkidu smiles wider as they pull away and doesn't notice the punch Gilgamesh is throwing until it's too late to dodge, the force of it throwing them backwards by several paces. Gilgamesh grabs them by the hair, lifting them up and meeting their mouth with his, kissing them hard this time. Enkidu bites at Gilgamesh's lip, laughing at the way he hisses in pain. They bite him again, hard enough to draw blood this time and when they pull apart, Enkidu's smile is feral and bright red with Gilgamesh's blood.

Enkidu places his hand against the back of Gilgamesh's neck, thumb caressing the soft skin there before pulling him into a headbutt. Gilgamesh's vision swims and he blinks to clear it, too slow to avoid the way Enkidu kicks him.

They grapple with each other, the elegance gone from their fight, but Gilgamesh finds that he cannot stop smiling, and that Enkidu is the same. They are both panting from breath and slowing with exhaustion, hard against each other but not ready to stop fighting just yet. 

Enkidu grips Gilgamesh's hair, forcing his head back and biting into the junction of his neck and shoulder. Gilgamesh moans loudly, more in pleasure than pain, and the energy between them shifts.

Enkidu huffs out a laugh, biting Gilgamesh again, then licks over the same spot. Gilgamesh holds Enkidu by the chin, turning their face so that they can kiss each other. They still have an audience, but neither of them care about that. This isn't the first time one of their fights have ended with them having sex on their battlefield and it's not the first time people have stayed to watch that too. It's yet another thing that Gilgamesh enjoys showing off about Enkidu; having sex with them is just as enjoyable as fighting with them, and they are perfectly matched in this as well.

Gilgamesh slides his hand underneath the hem of Enkidu's robe, fingers digging into their skin as he kisses them harder. Enkidu is a creature of divine beauty, soft skin hiding their strength and Gilgamesh loves leaving marks on it, knowing that they will fade much quicker than on human skin meaning that he has the pleasure of marking Enkidu all over again. He loves seeing Enkidu wear bruises on their thighs in the shape of his fingers, and loves sucking marks onto them even more. Enkidu is clearly looking forward to it, fingers clutching at the material of their own clothing and pulling it up, as if hoping to entice Gilgamesh's mouth to their thighs upon sight.

It works. Gilgamesh is reluctant as he pulls his lips from Enkidu's but eager as he pushes Enkidu to lie back, settling in between their legs. He savours their soft gasps as he kisses the soft skin of their thigh and then bites into it, sucking hard until he leaves a bright red mark behind. He presses his thumb against the mark he's made before moving onto a new one, doing it again and again until he's covered the insides of Enkidu's thighs with with marks and they are panting harshly with their hand in Gilgamesh's hair, knowing better than to rush him but clearly desperate for more.

"Gil," they gasp out as he slides his hand higher, wrapping his fingers around their cock and stroking slowly. Their hips jerk into the contact and Gilgamesh pulls his mouth away from Enkidu's thigh to look up at them, taking his time to enjoy the expression on their face as they they look down at him, pupils blown, lips bright pink from how they're biting them.

For all that Enkidu looks untouched through a battle, they are so beautifully responsive to pleasure that Gilgamesh wants to drag it out for just as long, just to enjoy the way they gasp and squirm against him.

He keeps them waiting for a while longer, fingers curled around the base of their cock as he makes more marks, the oldest of them already fading from Enkidu's skin. Gilgamesh is tempted to start all over again. He could easily spend an entire day leaving the same marks on Enkidu's skin over and over again, but he knows that for all the time he spends teasing Enkidu now, they will pay him back in kind later. Sometimes, it's a thought that only serves to encourage Gilgamesh to keep teasing them but today, his patience only lasts for so long. 

As wonderful as it is to have Enkidu squirm underneath him, it's nothing compared to the way they gasp at the feeling of Gilgamesh's lips closing around the head of their cock. They bring their knees up around either side of Gilgamesh's head and he needs to hold them down, thumbs digging into sensitive bite marks as he takes Enkidu's cock deeper into his mouth. He swallows around it, enjoying the way it makes Enkidu jerk against him with a shaky gasp. He loves the way Enkidu's cock feels against his tongue, the size and the weight of it in his mouth as he slides his lips back and forth across the length of it.

"Gil," Enkidu moans as Gilgamesh teases them with a finger, getting it slick with spit before pressing it into them.

He lets Enkidu relax against it, focusing on their cock in his mouth instead until they're reaching down to grab him by the wrist, urging him deeper. Gilgamesh adds a second finger and then kisses his way down past Enkidu's balls, licking into them, tongue thrusting into Enkidu past his fingers.

Enkidu's breath grows heavier still. Gilgamesh pulls his fingers away, using both hands to spread Enkidu open instead and driving his tongue deeper into them, until Enkidu's legs are hooked over his shoulders and he's lifting their bottom half off the ground entirely, folding them in half for easier access. 

Gilgamesh knows they are both a mess, his chin wet with spit just like the insides of Enkidu's thighs. Enkidu is most likely dripping all over themselves and it's becoming increasingly difficult for Gilgamesh to ignore the insistent throb of his own cock as it demands attention. There's only so much longer he can wait and Enkidu must know it because they reach down to spread themselves wider for him.

"More," they tell him, the only person alive who can so boldly demand anything of Gilgamesh and expect him to do as he's told. "I need more, Gil. Fuck me."

Gilgamesh gets to his knees, pulling his clothes off just enough to free his cock. He slicks it with spit and he knows that it's nothing close to the oil they use when they're in their bed together but knows that Enkidu likes this too, their breath catching as Gilgamesh slowly and carefully slides into them until he's all the way in to the hilt.

Enkidu smiles up at him, their hair a mess across their face and fanned out around them. "I want it hard, my love."

Gilgamesh is helpless to resist. He gives Enkidu what they ask for, thrusting into them hard enough that he knows Enkidu will have marks on their back that will fade before they are done here. For all that Enkidu is responsive to the pleasure that Gilgamesh gives them, they have the same kind of stamina as they do when they are fighting. Gilgamesh is good at keeping up with Enkidu but he knows that between the two of them, he will be the one to tire first.

At the very least, he will give Enkidu all that he has until then. He holds Enkidu up by the hips and keeps his pace fast and his thrusts deep. Enkidu holds Gilgamesh's arms, gripping so tightly that they leave bruises that will fade much slower than their own.

There are times when they have done this for days on end with only the shortest breaks in between but that has been in their bed and without others watching. In these conditions, Gilgamesh is more interested in showing off how loudly he can make Enkidu moan and how easily they understand on another, knowing when to hold on tighter and when to change position. 

Gilgamesh gets Enkidu onto their hands and knees, settling behind them and picking up his pace, letting their moans carry across the plain, combining together until their moans grow louder and more urgent as they keep going, closer and closer to their first orgasm until it washes over both of them at the same time. Gilgamesh presses a kiss to the nape of Enkidu's neck, staying right where he is until Enkidu pushes back against him. They're both still hard, once not being enough for either them. 

It takes them longer to work up to their second orgasm and Gilgamesh moves slower this time, but keeps his thrusts just as deep. Enkidu bows their head until it's against the ground, meeting every single one of Gilgamesh's thrusts with their own.

This time, when they both come, they collapse against the ground together. Gilgamesh is panting against Enkidu's ear as he tries to catch his breath and when they start again, they stay pressed together just like this. Gilgamesh is deeper inside Enkidu this way, grinding into them, pressed up against their prostate and letting the pleasure build until Enkidu can't hold back any longer, coming with a loud cry. Gilgamesh follows close behind, completely wrung out this time. He kisses Enkidu's shoulder, slowly pulling out of them. Enkidu moans softly as Gilgamesh's come drips down their thighs, and then again but quieter as Gilgamesh spreads them open.

"You look satisfied," Gilgamesh murmurs, stroking his fingers through the mess he's made. He leans forward, pressing a kiss into Enkidu's hair. 

"Mm." Enkidu hums happily, rolling over onto their back and pulling Gilgamesh into a kiss. "Do do you."

"I am." Gilgamesh strokes his hand down Enkidu's side, their robe well and truly ruined now. "Our sparring sessions always seem to have such satisfying conclusions."

Enkidu laughs, resting their hand on the back of Gilgamesh's head and holding him closer. "See? Sometimes, there are more interesting things than winning. You wouldn't believe me the first time."

"I do now," Gilgamesh replies. "But only with you. For all things, Enkidu, you are my exception."

Enkidu smiles at him. "I don't mind that at all."


End file.
